


one day, in paris

by sapphiclemon



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crepes, Fluff, I dunno how to tag this ahaha, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City), They're just so in love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclemon/pseuds/sapphiclemon
Summary: Cowley takes Aziraphale to Paris.-Good Omens Bingo 2021! The last prompt I chose, "Paris".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	one day, in paris

Crowley liked seeing Aziraphale happy and was determined to make a day of it. He had planned out the entire trip years ago, sometime in the late 1960s, when Aziraphale didn’t reject him outright and instead put their progressing relationship on hold, leaving Crowley with just enough to hope for more. And Crowley took that ‘more’ and he abused it, telling himself that  _ one day _ he will be able to hold hands and be with Aziraphale. Telling himself that  _ one day _ he could ogle him without miserably trying to hide it.

Crowley fantasized extensively about what he might do with Aziraphale when he would have the permission to. Everything from soft brushes of hands when they went out for dinner to the most lewd daydreams of Aziraphale on his knees between Crowley’s legs sucking-

Anyway, Crowley was over the moon when the End-Of-The-World-That-Wasn’t happened and they were both set free from their respective head offices. Crowley and Aziraphale spent most of their time around one another after then and Crowley couldn’t be happier.

Crowley would spend days lounging with Aziraphale in his bookshop and Aziraphale spent days watching Crowley, both of them completely engrossed with each other.

The day Crowley had planned for Aziraphale was something that he was internally stressing over. He knew that even if Aziraphale didn’t like it, he would never be nasty about it and would simply still appreciate the gesture.

But Crowley was still so very nervous of what his angel might think. He really didn’t want to make a fool of himself, still knowing realistically that Aziraphale loved him deeply and wouldn’t dream of making fun of him, especially if it was meant to make him happy.

Crowley wanted to take his angel to Paris.

They hadn’t been there since the revolution and he’d heard that it had changed quite a bit. No more people chopping off people’s heads until everyone got sick of the people chopping off people’s heads and instead chopped the head-chopping people’s heads off from what he’d last seen.

Paris now had the reputation of the city of love! And Crowley was very very smitten with his angel.

He made the commitment to ask Aziraphale if he’d ‘like to get some crêpes’ and not chicken out. And when he did eventually ask, Aziraphale lit up, so happy to do something with Crowley.

Crowley planned to travel the human way, by train. His method of transport changed along with the times to the quickest route.

Though when they boarded the train, Aziraphale looked confused.

“Crowley, why are we heading to Paris?”

Crowley was taken aback, “Angel, we are going to get Crêpes! You said that Paris was the only place to get decent ones back during the revolution, remember?”

“Dearest, you remember that?” Aziraphale was touched.

“Of course I remember that. You wouldn’t shut up for our entire lunch.”

“Oh dearest,” Aziraphale said before leaning down to kiss Crowley’s cheek. Crowley quickly turned his head to catch Aziraphale’s lips in his own.

“Ha! Got you!” Crowley laughed

“You childish fiend. Come here!” Aziraphale chuckled, patting his shoulder to indicate Crowley was welcome to lay on it. Instead, Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s head and buried his nose in his angel’s soft white curls.

And they were off to Paris. They spent the entire trip enamored and in love with each other. Crowley couldn’t have thought up a better way for the trip to go than it did. Aziraphale was happy, and that was ultimately his goal.

  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done!! this is my last Good Omens Bingo prompt! I should be back to regularly scheduled programming very soon! Thank you to everyone who has read any part of or kept up with this small series!!


End file.
